


Your Faith was Strong but You Needed Proof

by Delightful_I_Am



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/pseuds/Delightful_I_Am
Summary: They were nothing more or less than themselves, and that was enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is more than nonsensical dribble. For some reason, I needed to do this. So while this is something to soothe an itch in my soul, I hope you enjoy it.

There were times when Derek was struck by just how much he loved Stiles; when he was reminded that this beautiful, amazing man was  _his._ It quite took his breath away. There were times when the nightmares were held at bay by Stiles' strong arms wrapped around his waist; when long fingers curled into his hair and whispers caressed his skin. When there was comfort to be found in the clash of teeth and tongues; in the gentle touches and searing heat of bodies moving as one.

There were times when Stiles brought Derek back to himself with a look, or a touch, or a word; when whiskey eyes would reach inside and keep him from drowning.

There were times when they built each other up; voiced affirmations and silent encouragement. When Derek could look at Stiles and feel Stiles' belief in him like a tangible thing; the knowledge that this wonderful man believed him capable. When Stiles would murmur against his neck that he was the best and kindest man; that they couldn't change the past, but they could work at making the future better.

There were times when Derek looked at Stiles and thought maybe they could do this; when he thought maybe they deserved a life together after all.

There were times when they came crashing down; when it felt like nothing would ever be okay again. Those were the times they would hold each other; fingers digging into skin and faces pressed into shoulders. When Derek would hold Stiles' hands in his and stroke each finger, count each one; Stiles would whisper the numbers with him until they both stopped shaking.

There were times when sleep was lost in the wake of too high emotions; when they would sit and watch the stars and start again tomorrow.

There were times when smiles came easy; when laughter filtered through the air, Stiles' head thrown back and his whole body shaking with it. When Derek would smile and find his happiness was easy as breathing; fingers intertwined and heads on shoulders, lips on skin. When long summer days were spent under the sun or winter nights were spent curled around each other; when feather soft touches and declarations of love went side by side.

There were times when nothing could pierce the walls they built around themselves; when Stiles looked at him like he was the only thing worth seeing.

There were times when Derek was sure he was dreaming; when he was sure he would wake up tomorrow and Stiles would be gone. When no amount of counting could make him believe it was real; it would take Stiles' ceaseless assurance and the feel of him in his arms before he felt he could breathe again. When Derek would stop and stare at Stiles, at this breathtaking man, and count his lucky stars; he would hope and pray that they wold both be okay.

There were times when it felt like drowning and falling at the same time; when only the beat of Stiles' heart kept him sane.

There were times when Derek was struck by just how much Stiles loved him; when he was reminded that this beautiful, amazing man had chosen  _him._ It quite took his breath away. There were times when the nightmares were kept at bay because Stiles trusted him to hold him; would let Derek cover his body with his and keep him safe. When there was comfort in the gentle lips on soft skin; in the knowledge that Stiles believed him to be all he needed.

There were times when Derek brought Stiles back to himself with a breath, or a kiss, or a flash of fangs; when hazel eyes would keep the dancing light in Stiles alive.

And there were times when Stiles was struck by just how much Derek loved him; when he was reminded that this strong, brave man had allowed him in. It quite took his breath away. There were times when nothing could keep the nightmares away, but Derek tried anyway; would whisper to Stiles that they were together and they always would be. When there was comfort to be had in the faith that Derek had in him; in the unwavering belief that Stiles was worth it.

There were times when they brought each other back from the brink with a smile; when whiskey eyes met hazel and they could know the other's thoughts from a mere glance.

And there were times when Stiles didn't know if they would make it out alive; didn't know if they would ever feel whole again. When the past seemed to wrap around his very soul and demand he pay for it; with his mind or his blood or his life. Those were the times when Derek would hold tight to his hand and not let go; when he would press their bodies together and declare that wherever Stiles went, he would go.

There were times when Stiles would cling to the fractured pieces of himself with shaking hands; when Derek would hold strong for them both, for as long as he had to.

And there were times when Stiles couldn't imagine ever living a life not like this one; when he looked at Derek and saw everything good and kind in the world. When he remembered the friends they'd lost, not with sadness; he would imagine them watching over them and smiling that they made it out alive. When Derek smiled and all he could wish for was to never see that smile disappear; eyes crinkled and laughter bursting from golden souls.

There were times when they could almost taste the future; the edge of their happily forever after just beyond the horizon, waiting for them to catch up.

And there were times when they would fight and tear each other down; with harsh words and angry hearts that left wounds far worse than any bruise. When Stiles couldn't understand how anyone could love someone such as him; when he was just waiting for Derek to realise he wasn't worth it. When Stiles threw the past back in his face with biting accusations; preferring to break his own heart before the man he loved could destroy him completely.

There were times when they fell asleep turned away from each other; when silent tears wet cheeks and stifled sobs pierced the night air.

And there were times when they whispered apologies to the sky and to hunched shoulders; when they nestled their bodies together and moved as one. When cautious fingers would trace lines on soft skin; when Derek would hold him as though to keep from falling apart. When Stiles would press his lips to a warm chest and beg forgiveness; when it was given only if in exchange for the same.

There were times when the broken pieces threatened to cut them to shreds; those were the times they stood their ground the fiercest knowing they could withstand fate itself.

And there were times when Stiles was struck by just how much he loved Derek; when he was reminded that this strong, brave man was  _his._ It quite took his breath away. There were times when he would whisper his thanks to the stars and the sky and the gods themselves for this man to love; when nothing could convince him that Derek was anything other than heaven sent. 

There were times when they would stand on the edge together, hands held tight and hearts light; when they would stare at the horizon and dare the world to take them on.

There were times when they fell, fractured souls bursting at the hastily stitched seam; when the light seemed to leave and the world mocked them for thinking they could live.

There were times when they held each other up with shaking arms; when they lifted their chins and stepped forward into the future. Together.


End file.
